Left Me Behind
by Gippaloo
Summary: GippalxRikku Rikku becomes a body guard to Gippal, the last guy in the world she wants to be around 24-7. When Rikku finds herself falling for the cocky Al Bhed, what will she do? One major problem could be Gippal's fiancee who has a shady past...
1. You want me to guard who?

Well, this is a brand new Rikku x Gippal story I cooked up in my little imagination! I must say I REALLY love this couple! Just so cute together! I hope you guys enjoy! And Please Read and Review! And be respectful! I will accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!!!

Read on!!

It was a cool, clear fall morning in Spira. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping sweetly, and a young girl's voice could be heard yelling loudly over the bustling crowds in Luca.

"But I don't want the green one! I want the purple one over there!!" Rikku yelled loudly at the clerk. She had been trying to purchase small gifts to send her friends all day long, and she had spotted her last gift that she needed. It was a pretty necklace for her cousin Yuna. She had approached the clerk to buy the necklace, but the clerk could barely hear what she was saying. The lady had to be at least 90 years old.

"Oh sorry honey. You want the blue one don't you? These old ears of mine, I swear. Here is the blue necklace." The old lady put away the green one, and pulled out a large blue necklace.

Rikku puffed up her cheeks in frustration, and let her breath out in a big sigh.

"OK. I. WANT. THE. PURPLE. ONE. THE. ONE. WITH. THE. HEART. NO! NO! NOT CART. HEART. H-E-A-R-T!!!!" Rikku was practically yelling at the old lady.

It had been 3 years since Rikku had last saved the world from the terrible machine Vegnagun. She had been vacationing in Luca for the past 2 months. She had just wanted to get away for a while. She had even managed to separate herself from her cousin Yuna and friend Paine who had also helped save the world from Vegnagun. As promised, Nooj the Meyvn of the Youth League, Baralai the Praetor of New Yevon, and Gippal the head of the Machine Faction had joined forces to form "Hope of Spira." This was a new organization that promoted the Calm throughout Spira, and also promoted the bringing of all of the peoples of Spira together. The times had never been more peaceful. The three men were now the unofficial leaders of Spira, and were treated like royalty. Rikku hadn't seen any of them in a year.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! The purple one! Thank you!!" Rikku clapped her hands together happily.

Rikku hadn't changed much in the last 3 years. She looked a little more mature. She was 20 now. For the most part, though, her appearance hadn't changed at all. And neither did her happy-go-lucky attitude. She was still the same perky little Rikku.

"Here it is sweetie. On sale for 30 gil."

Rikku hurriedly slapped down the gil, and took the bag from the old lady. She was eager to get out of there, in case she lost her voice trying to communicate with the woman.

As she exited the store, she ran smack dab into someone, and dropped her packages.

"That's minus 5 respect points Rikku." A low voice said.

Rikku recognized who it was right away. "PAINE!!" She squealed in delight.

Rikku hugged Paine tightly. She was very happy to see her friend, whom she hadn't heard from in months. "How have you been!?"

Paine pried the smaller girl off of herself before answering. "I have been extremely busy. I've been in countless meetings; seen hundreds of things signed off, and have had to keep up with 3 men." Paine sighed as she bent down to help Rikku pick up her packages.

Rikku stood up and looked at Paine with a smile on her face. Good old Paine. Still the same. Older, yes. Wiser, yes. And…from the looks of it, completely exhausted. She had decided 2 years ago to become a bodyguard for Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal, when the three men had formed their alliance and became Spira's unofficial leaders.

"Come on Paine, you look tired. Let me buy you something for lunch!" Rikku said, as she grabbed Paine by the arm and dragged her off to a nearby café.

Rikku sat chatting animatedly to Paine, as she pushed French fries into her mouth.

"So you see! I have been on my own for a while now, with absolutely no problems! I kinda like it like that! Not having to depend on anyone. I am definitely not the same little girl I once was."

"I see." Paine said with a small smile. She waved away Rikku's offering of half her cheeseburger. Paine had come to meet with Rikku for a purpose.

"Rikku, I need to ask you something important. A favor you could say."

"Mrfmn." Rikku swallowed her food. "Sorry! What did you want Paine?" She asked, her bright green eyes widening with curiosity.

"I've come here to ask you…" Paine took a deep breath. "Well. As you know, I have been a bodyguard for Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai for the past 2 years.

"Yep. OOH! Take a look at that hunk over there in the corner!" Rikku pointed to a black haired man sitting in the corner of the café.

"Rikku, FOCUS." Paine snapped her fingers in front of Rikku's face. "Anyways, recently there has been an increase in threats against the master's of the Hope of Spira."

"Masters?" Rikku asked confused.

"That is what we call Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal. Now listen. Recently the Hope of Spira committee has decided that there needs to be an increase in the number of body guards that help protect the Head members of the league."

"Ooooo Paine! You sound so official!" Rikku held her stomach and laughed.

"AND I am here," Paine continued ignoring Rikku's comment, "To ask you if you would please come and be a bodyguard with me. I am asking you to become a bodyguard for one of the men."

Rikku swallowed her last bite of food hard. It wasn't easy getting it down. "Me? ME?? You want me to be a bodyguard?"

"You would have to move to the HoS headquarters that are located in Bevelle. The job pays 1,000 gil per day, so you will be compensated well. I don't know how long they will need you though. Probably until all threats against the HoS have ceased." Paine's ruby red eyes looked into Rikku's swirly emerald ones, awaiting her answer.

Rikku still couldn't believe that she was being asked to take on such a huge responsibility.

It was exciting and frightening at the same time. "Why me Paine. Why would you decide to ask me…why not Yuna, or even Leblanc!?"

"Well actually Rikku, it was your qualifications that made the committee want to choose you. I mean you've helped save Spira not once, but twice. You are actually over qualified. And Yuna was asked, and she accepted the offer. She and Tidus discussed the matter, and they decided that it would be a good thing for her to do. Besides, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal are friends, if nothing else. Yuna is to be Nooj's bodyguard. That was already decided."

"Oh, ok, so we each get assigned to guard ONE of the guys, not all three at the same time…Whew! Personally I don't know how you did it Paine……."

Rikku thought about the offer for a moment. "It would be different." She thought, "Something out of the norm, the same old same old. Could be a fun adventure!"

"All right Paine, I accept your offer!" Rikku said excitement in her voice. "Sign me up for Baralai! I have always wanted to get to know him better!"

Pain cast Rikku an apprehensive look. "Actually, Rikku, Baralai has already been assigned….to me…which means…" Paine avoided Rikku's stare, which was never a good sign.

"Oh great Spira..." Rikku said, slapping her forehead. "Which only means that I will be assigned to GIPPAL!!!"

Chapter 2 coming soon to a near you!


	2. The arrival

Thanks sooo much to everyone for their great reviews! Just to let you guys know, in this fanfic, Rikku is 20 and Gippal is 21! I somehow saw Gippal as being a lot older than Rikku, but I will stick to Square's official ages, and keep them a year apart! Please read and review!!! Thanks so much guys! Oh, and by the way, some of the language is in Al Bhed, but I will post the translation next to the phrase in parenthesis, so you don't have to scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page to see the translation. (I hate that!)

Read On!

Rikku stepped off the Celsius, her bags in tow. "Oh Poopie! How did Paine manage to talk me into this!" She stared upward toward the huge towers of the Hope of Spira headquarters.

"Great Spira! Bevelle sure is huge!" She said quietly, shielding her eyes from the blinding overhead sun. Brother Rikku's brother leapt off the Celsius and nudged her down the long walkway towards the HQ.

"Rinno ib Rikku! Lnywo kenm!"(Hurry up Rikku! Crazy girl!) He yelled loudly behind her. Brother hadn't changed one bit in the last 3 years. He was still loud, annoying, and had the biggest crush on Yuna.

"Shut up!" Rikku yelled at Brother, attempting to drag her heavy suitcases down the plush carpet that covered the walkway.

"Mish Rikku! Welcome to Bevelle! Pleash allow ush to helpsh!" A small group of Hypello approached Rikku and took her bags from her. "They will be waiting up in your roomsh for you Mish Rikku." Rikku thanked the Hypellos and adjusted her skirt. She had decided to wear her usual Thief outfit because that was the one she was the most comfortable in. And right now that was the _only_ thing that was comfortable for her.

As Rikku and Brother approached the huge doors that led into the headquarters, a tall man wearing a black suit came out.

"Welcome to the new Hope of Spira headquarters Miss Rikku. My name is Ehren. It is an honor to meet you" Ehren shook hands with Rikku and Brother. "Your friends are waiting inside for you. Please, this way."

Ehren led Rikku and Brother through the large double doors. As Rikku stepped into the main room of the headquarters, she had to stop and stare in awe.

"Cfaad Pyrysid!"(Sweet Bahamut!) Brother said quietly, a low whistle escaping from his lips.

"Oui cyet ed..."(You said it)…. Rikku replied.

The main room of the headquarters was huge. This was the old New Yevon headquarters, but it had been completely re done a year ago to accommodate the Hope of Spira's ever growing popularity. Rikku had never seen such a beautiful place. The walls were a gorgeous shade of pearly white, and the ceiling had been painted to resemble the sky. There were two main staircases on either side of the room that lead to HoS's meeting rooms, council gatherings, and guest rooms. There was also a huge lift between the stairs that looked like it ran right through the ceiling. Rikku watched as it rose quickly upwards, and then watched as the ceiling opened up and the lift went straight through it.

Ehren noticed Rikku watching the lift and told her and told her, "Miss Rikku, that is the private lift of Master's Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. Only they, their bodyguards, their personal acquaintances, and council members of a certain clearance can use that lift. It leads to a separate floor above this room that houses the Master's living quarters and also your living quarters.

Brother whistled loudly, obviously impressed at his sister's luck. Rikku was still at a loss for words. "How did Gippal manage to weasel his way into this…" she thought. "Probably gave his already giant ego a huge boost. As if his ego needed that sort of thing."

Rikku remembered the last time she had seen Gippal. It was two years ago at Djose Temple. Gippal had been gathering the members of his Machine Faction together to help transport his Machina to Bevelle where he, Nooj, and Baralai had decided to settle headquarters.

Cid, Rikku's father was out helping Gippal, and had called Rikku down to help out her fellow Al Bhed. Rikku had hesitantly gone. She really didn't feel like hearing her father lecture her on traveling so much, and she definitely didn't feel like hearing Gippal's constant teasing and trickery that never failed to follow her when he was around.

She had worked for 3 long days and nights at Djose Temple, dismantling, transporting, and assembling machina. After everything was done, and Cid and Gippal were standing near Gippal's airship, Rikku decided that she still wanted to travel Spira, and refused Cid's offer to go to Bevelle.

"No thanks Pops, I will be fine! I want to do things on my own for once. I need to be free for a while!"

"Well Rikku, you are 18 now, so you can fly like the wind…..safely of course…." Cid had said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He kissed Rikku on the forehead, and disappeared into Gippal's airship.

Gippal had stood silently behind Cid while he had said goodbye, but now he sauntered up to Rikku, with a smile on his lips.

"Well Well, Cid's girl. Growing up huh?" He clapped Rikku on her shoulder playfully.

Rikku looked up into Gippal's twinkling eye. A part of her would miss that playful smile, that funny twinkle in his eye, the constant joking. And the rest of her just wanted to escape for a while.

"Good bye Gippal. Maybe someday you will remember that my name is Rikku! R-I-K-K-U!!!" she said rubbing her shoulder where Gippal had slapped her earlier.

"Thanks for your help short stuff." Gippal said, his deep voice laced with delight. He loved teasing her.

"Grrrr…" Rikku growled under her breath. She hated it when he called her short stuff. Gippal smiled at her and tugged playfully on one of her many braids. Something he had done many times. He then quickly bent down, kissed Rikku on the cheek, and before she could react, he was off, leaping into his airship.

Rikku put her hand to her cheek as she watched the handsome Al Bhed's airship vanish into the distance. As she walked away from Djose, she could still feel the softness of his lips on her cheek, the tickle of his unshaven chin, and the heaviness of his hand on her shoulder.

Rikku had thought about that kiss for a long time after that, only because it was so unexpected coming from Gippal. They had been such great childhood friends. She and Buddy and Gippal and Brother were inseparable when they were younger.

But then the inevitable adulthood began to take over, and Gippal left her unexpectedly one day to join the Crimson Squad.

Eventually, along Rikku's travels Gippal's kiss had been pushed to the back of her mind. Rikku was convinced that is had been just another way for Gippal to rile her up-to tease her, like usual. And now here she was, about to spend 24 hours a day 7 days a week with the one man who knew how to push her buttons, and loved to do it all the time.

"What am I doing!" Rikku thought.

"Miss Rikku!….Miss!"

Rikku snapped back to present day. "The lift is ready Miss, your friends are waiting up above." Ehren pointed towards the lift, whose doors stood wide open.

Brother gave Rikku a quick hug. "I have to go Rikku, this is as far as I take you."

"But! But! But!" Rikku stammered. She had hoped that Brother would at least take her upstairs.

"But nothing silly Rikku! Get up there!" Brother practically shoved Rikku on the lift, waved goodbye, and hit the lift button, causing the lift doors to slide closed. Rikku leaned against the glass windows of the lift as it rose, watching Ehren and Brother's figures disappear.

"Here I go…" Rikku said to herself. As the lift rose into the ceiling, Rikku looked around at her new home. The upper floor of the headquarters was even more lavish than down below. Rikku stepped off the lift and into a large sitting room. A huge fireplace blazed in the middle of the room, and 4 huge couches surrounded the fireplace. Rikku watched as a large number of maids and butlers rushed here and there straightening things and watering plants. She counted 5 separate hallways that branched off from the large room.

"Wowsie!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Rikku!" Rikku heard a familiar voice call from her left. She turned to see Yuna in her gunner outfit running toward her.

"YUNIE!" Rikku clapped happily, and embraced her cousin in a hug. "Oh I've missed you Yunie!"

"Alright you two, break up the family reunion." Rikku turned to see Paine approaching with a small smile on her face.

"Party Pooper!" Rikku called to her, sticking her tongue out. "So, Yunie, how is Tidus? Is he missing you already? Huh? Huh??" Rikku nudged Yuna in the ribs with her elbow.

Yuna laughed at her silly cousin. "Well I am missing him, that's for sure. He has Wakka and Lulu and their baby back on Besaid to keep him busy, that is for sure. We stay in touch through personal comsphere though."

"Wow, this place sure is beautiful isn't it!" Rikku said looking around. Paine tapped Rikku on the shoulder. "I'll show you to your room Rikku."

"We'll chat later Rikku. I am going to go and check up on Nooj, and make sure everything is ok." Yuna ran down the third hallway and waved toward Rikku.

"Bye Yunie!" Rikku yelled before following Paine down the fifth hallway.

Later

Rikku emerged from her room after thoroughly breaking it in. She had showered two times, jumped on the bed, and yelled at Paine from her large balcony.

"This might not be too bad." She thought as she closed her door quietly. "Time to explore this maze."

Suddenly she felt her bikini strap on her back being pulled backwards.

"What the!?"

Before she could turn around, the strap was let go and it hit her back with a loud SNAP!

Rikku winced as the pain in her back radiated across to her sides. Then she heard a very familiar deep voice behind her.

"Well, Well, Well…..Lookin' good Cid's girl"

Well that is the end of chapter 2! Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Chapter 3 is coming soon! It is so much fun writing about Gippal and Rikku! If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know!!!


	3. Gippal finds out

A/N: Well! I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! Throws shirtless pictures of Gippal to all her reviewers

Sorry this chapter took so long! I promise to update sooner next time! Whew life is busy!

Well! On with Chapter 3!

* * *

Rikku turned around suddenly, and found herself facing a broad chest clothed in a gray shirt and maroon and black shoulder armor. She looked up into Gippal's smiling face.

"Gippal! You moron! Aargh!" Rikku reached behind her back, and rubbed the sore spot where her bikini strap had struck.

"It's good to see you short stuff. How ya been?" Gippal said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well I was great until some spiky haired monkey decided to sneak up behind me and scare the chocobos out of me!" Rikku knew that Gippal hated it when she talked about his hair.

Gippal ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey now, its hard work being this damn good looking." He flashed her a pearly smile. Rikku was used to his self-absorbed comments, that never seemed to stop pouring from his mouth. She just stuck her finger down her throat and said, "Kyk sa!" (Gag me!)

"So, Cid's girl, got this little memo today. Care to read?" Gippal pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket, and waved it in front of Rikku's face. Rikku's curiosity getting the better of her, reached out to get it. Gippal swiftly pulled the paper out of her reach. "Now first, you gotta say please, short stuff."

"Gippal!" Rikku sighed as she jumped up and attempted to snatch the paper from the man who was at least 2 feet taller than her. Gippal laughed as the smaller girl placed her hands on his shoulders and attempted to climb up his body to get the memo.

"Hey Cid's girl…Oooh…I'm kinda enjoying this….Whoa! Whoa!" Gippal jumped backwards as Rikku lifted her leg and attempted to kick him in an unpleasant area. "Here take it! All you had to do was say please!" Gippal laughed as Rikku snatched the memo from his hand and proceeded to read it.

It read:

To Master Gippal

From: The Hope of Spira Committee

Master Gippal, due to the recent threats against the Masters of the HoS, we have decided to hire a personal bodyguard for each of you. Your bodyguard will arrive tomorrow morning by airship, and will begin their duties as soon as they are settled. Any questions or issues are to be directed to the head committee member Willem.

Thank you,

HoS Committee

"So, how do you like that shortie?" Gippal said as Rikku handed him the memo back. "Isn't that hilarious? They want to hire ME a bodyguard! As if I need one! All I gotta say is they'd better not stick me with a big hairy man named Bubba." Gippal laughed at himself.

Rikku realized that Gippal didn't know that she was his new bodyguard. She decided to play it dumb for a while. "You should be happy that someone actually cares enough to hire a bodyguard to watch over your silly butt."

"Oh Cid's girl, you are just the charmer aren't you!" Gippal playfully flicked the tip of Rikku's nose with his finger.

"Will you ever realize that my name is RIKKU! Do I have to tattoo it to your forehead?" Rikku reached up and poked Gippal right between the eyes.

"So, Princess, what are you doin here? Visiting Paine? Or, you just couldn't stay away from me….that must be it…" Before Rikku could answer, Gippal's personal commsphere rang.

Gippal spoke quietly into the sphere before turning to Rikku. "Well, Princess, I gotta run, my fans await. Important meeting." Gippal walked past Rikku, and playfully tugged on one of her braids. Rikku attempted to kick him in the butt, but only succeeded in falling backwards. Gippal laughed as he walked down the hallway and heard Rikku yell "You Jerk!"

* * *

Rikku stood and composed herself as she watched Gippal's retreating form disappear down the hallway. "He'll never change." She thought as she walked the opposite way down the hall and out onto a large balcony. "He's gonna be so surprised to find out I am his new bodyguard! I can't wait to see his face!" Rikku laughed at herself as she watched two small bluebirds twittering away on the edge of the balcony.

Meanwhile

"So, as you can see, this union between Master Gippal and Lady Elisa will help to bring the Al Bhed and the Yevonites together in a union that will last for ages." Gippal yawned quietly as he listened to a chubby man with gray hair discuss his life like he wasn't even there. 2 weeks prior, the head committee members had asked Nooj and Baralai to approach him with an interesting offer. Gippal's eye glazed over as his thoughts drifted to two weeks prior……

"_Gippal," Baralai had said, "We've been discussing the recent attacks on Al Bhed families that have taken up residence on Mihen Highroad." _

"_I know all about those!" Gippal had said angrily. "Children getting kidnapped, Al Bhed women getting raped, Al Bhed men getting tied up and robbed." Gippal slammed his fist into a nearby pillow that was on the couch he was lounging on. _

"_Well Gippal, Nooj and I have figured out a way to help the attacks against your people end completely." Baralai said quietly. _

"_I'm listening." Gippal said, curious. _

"_Well, as you have heard, the Yevonites are the main suspects against these crimes. Of course it has yet to be proven, but it is common knowledge that the Yevonites have always had something against your people." Baralai knew all about this, since he was once the New Yevon leader. _

"_Well, Gippal," Nooj continued Baralai's words, "Apart from a full scale war with the Yevonites, we have little we can do to help maintain the happiness between the different peoples of Spira. Yesterday, though, the new leader of the Yevonites approached the HoS committee with a peace treaty. He told the committee that he didn't want a battle to stem between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites." _

_Baralai interrupted Nooj to continue. "He made us an offer that directly involves you Gippal." Baralai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He told the committee that he wished for a union between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites. He wished to have his daughter marry you, the representative for the Al Bhed, and a Master with the Hope of Spira." Baralai avoided Gippal's gaze as he said this. _

_Gippal couldn't believe his ears. "What! What kind of shit is this?" Gippal sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. "Ok, let me get this straight. A Yevonite wants me to marry his Yevonite daughter in order to stop the feud between their people and mine? I've never even met his daughter. I mean…What if she is some kind of freak or something. She could have an eyeball in the middle of her forehead!" Gippal poked his finger in the middle of his head for added effect. _

"_Gippal." Nooj approached Gippal's seat. "You are talking nonsense. Now this is something you will have to figure out on your own. This mainly involves your people, and their safety. We will leave you for a while to think about this." Baralai and Nooj both departed quietly and left Gippal with his stirring thoughts. _

_Gippal stood up from his seat and approached the fireplace that was emitting a soothing red glow. He stared into the small flames, mesmerized by their dancing. "I can't believe this." He thought as he leaned his forehead against the mantle of the fireplace. "How can I even consider marrying this girl…a Yevonite of all people! I can barely stand to hear their voices most of the time…" _

_Gippal pounded his fist against the wall causing the plants placed on the mantle to shake. "Dammit! Why do these things always happen to me! I mean I guess I am left with no choice. I will have to marry her. I will do it for the safety of my people, and to prevent a war and needless deaths." Gippal sat down again. He rubbed his temples slowly, trying to run his many thoughts through his head. "Shit." He finally said aloud, as he got up determinedly and made his way down the hallway to where his friends were waiting. _

"So, what do you think Master Gippal…Master Gippal!" Gippal's thoughts were jarred back into the present.

"Wha! Huh?" Gippal sat up straight, and blinked his good eye a couple of times. The older gentleman, Jim, that had been talking to him the entire time, let out a small sigh. "Master Gippal, I was just explaining the situation with your new bodyguard."

"Oh yeah, that whole thing." Gippal ran his hand over his face to wake himself up. "Well, who is my bodyguard anyways? I haven't had a chance to meet him yet."

Jim let out a small chuckle. "On the contrary Sir Gippal, you've met your bodyguard just this morning."

Gippal gave the man a confused look. "Sir Gippal, your new bodyguard is to be Miss Rikku!"

* * *

Well folks, that concludes Chapter 3! Hope you liked it...I just love writing about this couple! Please Read and Review! Chapter 4 is almost done, and almost ready to post up! Stay Tuned! 


	4. Rikku Exposed

Hi all! Another Chapter is here! Yay! I just want to thank some of my reviewers!

**OOoDancingQueenoOo**: I know it sucks to have Gippal married, but I promise it will make the story so much more interesting! Thx for your review!

**FlyHigh4Life**: Thank you so much! I am glad you gave me a thumbs up!

**Nina Heart**: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Master Thief**: Thanks! I really enjoy reading your feedback!

**FinalFantasyFangirl**: Thanks so much! Here is chapter 4 all ready for you!

A Big thanks to all my other great reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this next looong chapter!

Oh, and if you guys notice little spelling errors, I apologize, my keyboard really SUCKS, and it seems to miss some letters now and then, even though I hit the key. I apologize for the typos that the spell check didn't catch…

**Chapter 4**

Gippal jumped up quickly at the man's words, and spilled his water all over himself. Two attendants ran over to help Gippal clear up the mess, but Gippal waved them away. He was still trying to register what Jim had just told him.

"Cid's girl?" Gippal half asked, half yelled at Jim, who was smiling at him in a fatherly way. "Who decided that the Al Bhed princess would be the best candidate to risk her neck for me?" Gippal used a towel to wipe away the water that he had spilled all over his chest, and then sat back down at his seat.

"Well, Sir Gippal, we thought she would be an excellent candidate, since she and you were acquaintances, and Miss Paine and Miss Yuna had already agreed to watch over the Masters Baralai and Nooj.

"Oh Shit." Gippal whispered quietly, remembering Rikku's slight smile earlier, as he showed her his memo. "That little brat." He thought. "She knew the whole time." Gippal put his work-calloused hand to his forehead and sighed. What choice did he really have. She was already here, and had obviously agreed to take the job. And once Princess set her foot down, there was no going back.

"Well, I guess the decision's already been made," Gippal said, lifting his head and looking at the committee. "Cid's little girl…I mean…Rikku…is to be my bodyguard. 24-7. Greeeat." Gippal pinched the area between his eyes.

Jim, chuckled slightly to himself. He had gotten used to Gippal's behavior, and knew that Gippal would eventually get over it "Good, Master Gippal, now onto the most important matter of the day. Lady Elisa and her father Praetor Jovich will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Prater Jovich would like a meeting with you immediately to discuss the marriage between yourself and his daughter. After the meeting, you are having lunch with Lady Elisa."

Gippal snorted quietly to himself. "I can't believe I am letting a bunch of old farts delegate my every move." He thought. "Be sure to fit in a possible restroom break somewhere in the day, wouldn't want to meet my future wife with pissy pants,now would I?" Gippal said loudly, his deep voice echoing off the walls of the room.

A few members of the committee who were taking notes looked up suddenly at Gippal. One man in the corner laughed loudly.

Jim, chuckled to himself, but continued on. "Don't worry Master Gippal, you have plenty of time scheduled for all of your restroom needs. There is even time for a quick shower in the morning. Lady Elisa and Praetor Jovich arrive tomorrow at 11 am sharp. You attendants will have you ready to greet them. Now, I believe this meeting is adjourned, unless you have any further questions Sir Gippal?"

"Nope." Gippal saluted the older man, and cocked a crooked smile.

"Good. Sir Gippal, your new body guard should be waiting for you outside."

"Let the fun begin." Gippal thought as he watched all of the committee members begin to exit. He got up smiling broadly. "If short stuff wants to be my bodyguard, she's got her work cut out for her."

**Meanwhile**

Rikku waited patiently outside the meeting room for Gippal's meeting to end. She had been called here about ten minutes earlier via her comsphere, and told to wait. She had been told that Gippal was being informed of her position as his new bodyguard. "Hmm..I wonder how Gippal will react when he finds out that I'm going to be protecting him!" Rikku asked herself, grinning wickedly. "Ooh! Hurry up!" She said aloud, stomping her foot. She adjusted the heavy gun holster that hung low from her hips. Paine had told her earlier to change into her gunner dressphere when she was on duty guarding Gippal. "Better get used to this stupid heavy holster." Rikku sighed. This dressphere was one of her least favorites. "I'm going to be wearing it all the time…"

Suddenly the doors to the meeting hall opened, and a small crowd of men poured out and past Rikku. A few of the men almost stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the pretty Al Bhed girl in her not-so-modest outfit.

"Obviously they don't get out that often…" Rikku thought, ignoring the wide eyes of the ogling men, and scanning the crowd for Gippal. Finally Rikku saw him emerge from the meeting room, chatting quietly with a dark haired gentleman. She heard his deep voice as they approached her.

"That sounds perfect to me. Let the guys over at Djose Temple and the everyone in Bikanel Desert know what is going on. Here, let me sign that and get it out of the way." Gippal signed his signature quickly onto a small piece of paper the man was holding, and then approached Rikku, with a grin on his handsome face.

"Well, well, well. Short stuff! You little trickster! You knew you were my body guard the whole time, and you didn't tell me?" Gippal put his heavy arm playfully around Rikku's shoulders. Rikku slumped under the heavy weight of the muscle bound arm.

"Oomph! Gippal oui kaag!" (Gippal, you geek!)

"And Princess! Did you get all dressed up for me?" Gippal took his other hand and stuck his finger under Rikku's black belt and pulled her closer to him. Rikku blushed slightly at the position of Gippal's hand, and the feeling of the flirtatious man's warm breath against her ear. She was so close to him, she could smell his spicy cologne.

Gippal whispered quietly into her ear. "Oui cruimth'd ryja…..RAMBO!" (You shouldn't have…RAMBO!) Gippal yelled the last word loudly into Rikku's ear. Rikku jumped up and punched Gippal as hard as she could in the arm. It didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Will you ever grow up you big weenie!" Rikku stuck her tongue out at the laughing Gippal.

"No really Princess, I love the Rambo look on you. Where's your face paint and camouflage and combat boots?"

"This is called a gunner dressphere dummy. I'm now your bodyguard which means I have to protect you. This dressphere is the most appropriate."

"I don't know shortie, I've seen your Berserker dressphere, and I must say.." Gippal cat-call whistled. "I think that one is much more appropriate…"

"Duu pyt oui femm hajan caa sa eh dryd uidved yc muhk yc e's ynuiht oui!" (Too bad you will never see me in that outfit as long as I am around you!) Rikku said, turning her back on Gippal.

Gippal started to make a lewd comment about Rikku's backside, when Nooj, Baralai, Paine, and Yuna walked up. Following behind Nooj, like a faithful puppy was his girlfriend LeBlanc.

"Rikku! Gippal!" Baralai said, smiling. "You two lost in deep conversation?"

"Hmph!" Rikku chortled, as she walked up to Yuna.

"Very deep stuff Baralai." Gippal said, with a wink to the angry Rikku.

"We were all about to go and get some dinner. You two want to come?" Nooj asked as Leblanc grabbed his arm possessively.

"Absolutely!" Rikku said, cheering up instantly at the mention of food. "I'm starving!"

"Good, let's go then." Paine said quietly as the group of friends walked down the hallway to the dining area.

**A little later**

"Gippal! Knock it off!" Rikku attempted to slap Gippal who had been bothering her all evening throughout dinner. He had been laying his arm on the back of her chair and tugging her hair all evening. The small group of friends sat at a circular table in the expansive dining hall waiting for their dinner to be served and reminiscing about old times. Gippal sat next to Rikku, who was seated next to Yuna who sat chatting with Nooj. Leblanc sat to Nooj's right, permanently glued to his arm. Baralai and Paine sat together, both smiling softly at Gippal as he tugged on Rikku's hair again.

"So then Rikku stepped out of the Celcius in her underwear and proceeded to chase Brother down because he had soaked her favorite shorts in Chimera drool!" Yuna described one of Rikku's many mis-adventures on the Celsius, back when they were sphere hunters.

"And he was sorry when I caught up to him. He couldn't walk straight for a week!" Rikku exclaimed clapping her hands together, as her dinner was laid in front of her. "Ooh! I haven't had French fries in a long time!" Rikku picked up a large greasy fry from the big pile on her plate, and started to bite down on it. It was suddenly snatched from her finger's by Gippal's hand.

"Hey!" Rikku watched Gippal pop the fry into his mouth and give her a big grin. Rikku slid her plate closer to a smiling Yuna.

"Aww Princess, you don't want to share?"

"Leave me alone you big goon!" Rikku said, taking a drink of a bubbly liquid that had been poured into her glass. "MMM! This is yummy! What is this?"

"It's champagne Rikku." Paine said quietly. "And you should take it easy, as you have obviously never drank it before." Rikku ignored Paine's words and took a big gulp of the pink liquid.

LeBlanc picked at Nooj's plate and then turned her attention to Gippal who was sipping some wine.

"So Gippal, dear I hear there may be wedding bells in your future. Need a wedding planner?"

Gippal's green eye widened and he began to choke and sputter on his wine he had sipped earlier. Rikku shook her head in shock, and she turned to the choking man beside her. The entire table became silent as Gippal tried to regain his composure. Nooj gave LeBlanc and angry look.

LeBlanc looked lovingly into Nooj's eyes. She didn't have a clue that what she had just said was very bad. "What? Oh Noojie Woojie, everyone would have found out eventually."

Nooj was speechless in embarrassment. He had told LeBlanc about Gippal's plans earlier, because she had overheard he and Baralai discussing Gippal's decision. He didn't think she would just open up and ask Gippal about it though, since he had told her no one else knew about his plans.

"NO one was supposed to know about that until later.." Gippal said through gritted teeth, as he shot Nooj an angry glance.

"Awww…Gippal, you're going to look so handsome in your tuxedo!" LeBlanc giggled loudly. Suddenly Paine and Yuna sprang to life with questions. The both began firing them off to Gippal at the same time.

"When did this happen?"

"Who are you marrying?"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Rikku simply sat next to Gippal and downed her glass of champagne, Yuna's glass of champagne, and made a grab for Gippal's glass of wine. Before she could lift the glass, Gippal grabbed her wrist.

"Cid's girl. Take it easy. I know you are shocked…but…"

Rikku's wide green eyes looked into Gippal's equally green eye.

"Shocked? Me? No! Not at all! I….just…..WAITER!"

A waiter approached quickly at the sight of Rikku's frantic waving at him. "More champagne please!" The waiter poured Rikku some more of the sweet, pink champagne. "Leave the bottle!"

The waiter gave Rikku a glance, but left the bottle. Gippal noticed Rikku's frantic behavior, but he decided she would be ok once he explained his situation.

"Well, I guess you ladies might as well know what is going on. Nooj and Baralai already know everything."

"And with that, ladies, we must say goodnight. We will leave Gippal to explain the situation to you." Nooj said as he, Baralai, and LeBlanc got up from the table and left.

Gippal explained the entire situation to the three girls. The entire time Rikku was listening to Gippal, she was downing glass after glass of champagne. She couldn't stop herself. She never thought that she would hear that Gippal of all people would be getting MARRIED!

After Gippal was finished with his explanation, Yuna and Paine both stared at him in shocked silence. Finally, Yuna spoke up.

"Gippal, I am very proud of you. It is a very mature decision you are making to save your people."

Paine, didn't seem to like the situation as much as Yuna. Her red eyes narrowed at her old friend. "Are you sure this is the only way? I mean you have never met this girl right?"

"Well, Dr. Paine, no I haven't met her yet. She and her father are arriving tomorrow and hopefully she won't be too frightening."

Paine sighed at Gippal's comment. "Gippal, I hope you know what you are doing."

"Oh don't worry about me Paine, I'm a big boy." Gippal smiled at Paine and winked at her confidently, even though his insides were churning.

"YEAh PaINe DoN't wor….wor…..WORRy about ol' GIPster! He's a BIG BOY!" Rikku burst out loudly, causing Gippal, Paine, and Yuna to jump. They all turned their gazes to Rikku who had, during the course of the night, finished off the entire bottle of champagne, and was now very intoxicated.

Rikku laughed loudly and slapped Gippal on the back of the shoulder. Gippal turned to the small girl next to him. Her hair was handing in her face, her cheeks were bright red, her eyes halfway closed, and she had a silly grin on her face.

"Cid's girl, you are plastered." Gippal said quietly as he took the empty champagne bottle that was intertwined in Rikku's fingers.

"I'm fine Gippal!" Rikku attempted to snatch the bottle from Gippal's hands, but she missed and fell forward onto the table.

"Oh Rikku…" Yuna said quietly as she patted the Al Bhed girl's back.

"I told her to take it easy. Now look at her. Can't hold her liquor." Paine said, leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arms in a motherly way.

"I don't feel so good…" Rikku said as she slowly lifted her head, and then leaned on Gippal's shoulder.

"Urm…Princess?" Gippal cleared his throat and blushed slightly. Rikku only responded by breathing steadily. She had fallen asleep.

"We'd better get her to her room." Yuna said, attempting to lift Rikku from her spot. Gippal got up slowly, his one arm still holding up Rikku's limp body.

"Here, I will take her. Yuna, you certainly can't lift her. And I don't see Dr. Paine jumping at the chance to try either." Gippal reached under Rikku's legs and scooped her into his arms as if she was as light as a feather. "I'll take her up to her room, since it is across from mine. You ladies go ahead. She'll sober up soon enough."

Yuna and Paine walked away slowly. Gippal hoisted Rikku up a little, and she swung her arm around his neck.

"No Dad! I don't want to play in the sand…" Rikku's voice faded out in her drunken sleep.

Gippal chuckled as he carried the Al Bhed girl through the dining room, up the large set of stairs in the sitting room, and down the hallway to her room, which was situated across from his. Gippal could hear Rikku snoring softly in his arms as he had an attendant open the door. He walked slowly into Rikku's dark room, and stumbled over a small pile of her belongings.

"Sacco Kenm..." (Messy Girl…) he whispered as he lay Rikku down on her bed. He looked into her peaceful face, and brushed a strand of her golden hair from her nose. He noticed for the first time that the little girl he once knew, had grown up. He looked at her smooth skin, her soft lips, her shiny hair framing her slender shoulders.

Gippal licked his bottom lip nervously as he leaned closer to her face, noticing her light freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. "Hmm..Cid's girl…She's…." Gippal's thoughts were interrupted as an attendant outside shattered a glass on the ground. Gippal snapped back into reality, and quickly got up and started searching around for Rikku's pajamas.

**The Next Morning**

Sunlight streamed into Rikku's window, and hit her face, bathing her in warmth.

"Ungh." Rikku muttered, putting her hand over her face, attempting to block out the invading light. "What time is it?" She said to herself.

Her memories from the night before faded in and out of her mind. Her last memory was seeing Gippal's gray shirt and feeling him carrying her somewhere. "Oohhh." Rikku muttered as she sat up slowly, and felt her sheets fall from her upper body.

"Brrr…it's cold in here!" Rikku reached up and rubbed her bare arms. She then felt her bare neck, and ran her hand down to her bare chest. "Bare! I'm naked!" Rikku gasped as she pulled her sheet up to her neck protectively, as if an entire audience of people were watching her.

Rikku gasped in embarrassment as she realized: "Gippal! Gippal put me in bed last night! Oh no! He must've seen me this way!"

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Princess!" Rikku heard Gippal's deep voice outside her door. "Fifteen minutes to get ready. Another day, another dollar!"

Rikku groaned. "Why did I ever agree to do this?" She sighed, as she pulled her covers over her head.

**End Chapter 4**

So what did you guys think of this looooong chapter? I just love the chemistry between Gippal and Rikku. They have to be IMO, the best Final Fantasy couple out there….Please Read and Review!


	5. The Escapees

Thanks again to everyone for the great reviews! This was a hard chapter to write! I hate writer's block (and I seem to get it often!)

**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

Rikku emerged from her room quietly, her hair freshly washed, and put up in it's usual style. She had her gunner dressphere equipped. She tip-toed down the hallway past Gippal's room. She definitely didn't want to deal with him so early in the morning. Especially since he saw her naked. Rikku blushed at the thought. As old as she was, she was still pretty innocent when it came to the opposite sex. She had only had one serious boyfriend her entire life, and things didn't get too far with him.

"Gippal, that jerk." She thought, "He is such a pervert."

Suddenly an arm shot from around the corner that Rikku had passed, and caught her around the mid-section. "OOF!" Rikku let her breath out as the strong arm wrapped around her waist, and startled her. Rikku was suddenly pulled around the corner, and into Gippal's broad chest.

"Hey there, Cid's girl." Gippal whispered as he pulled Rikku into a secluded corner.

"Gippal! You….mmmffmmmf…" Gippal silenced Rikku's angry outburst by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet loud mouth." Gippal hissed into Rikku's ear. "I want to show you something."

Rikku reached up to give Gippal a good slap in the face. He caught her wrist quickly, and held it tight. He clicked his tongue at her. "Tck, Tck, Tck, Cid's girl, that wasn't very nice."

"Well, it wasn't very nice of you last night, to strip me from all of my clothes! You jerk!"

Gippal let out a loud laugh, but quickly quieted down. "Cid's girl, come on. I don't care about seeing you naked. I had an attendant come in and help get you undressed. I wasn't even in the room. We couldn't find your pajamas in that jungle you call sleeping quarters. Maybe you would've known that if you weren't a raging alcoholic…"

"Hmph! I am not an alcoholic. You're one to talk! Don't you remember Buddy's 21st birthday?" Rikku was insulted and relieved at the same time.

"Gippal," she finally said quietly, "Aren't you supposed to be meeting the New Yevon Praetor and his daughter soon?"

Gippal sighed quietly. "Come with me." He said, ignoring her question. Gippal motioned for Rikku to follow him. Rikku, although annoyed with Gippal's behavior, was curious about what he was doing. She followed closely behind him, watching his heavy boots hit the carpeted floors of the hallway without a sound. Gippal led her through the unusually quiet hallway and into his room. "What are we…" Rikku started to say.

"Shhh!" Gippal put a finger to his lips and led her through his surprisingly tidy room. They approached a wall to the left of Gippal's large bed, and Gippal pushed a small dark spot on the blue wall. Rikku watched as a door magically appeared and opened on the wall.

"What the? What is this?" Rikku asked. Gippal smiled and grabbed Rikku's wrist and pulled her into the cool dimly lit hallway that had opened up in the wall. "This is an emergency evacuation area. There is one in my room, and one in Nooj and Baralai's room."

"Wow." Rikku said quietly as she followed Gippal down the long hallway. She followed a curve first to the left and then to the right until they stopped at a supposed dead end. Gippal ran his hand down the smooth concrete wall until he found a small groove. He stuck his finger in it, and pushed downward. The large wall shook, and then a loud "click" resonated from the other side. Gippal leaned against the heavy door and pushed with all his might. Rikku watched as the muscles in his arms bulged.

"A little help?" Gippal said to her with gritted teeth. Rikku joined him in pushing the heavy door, and together they pushed it open. Sunlight hit Rikku right in the face, and she had to shield her eyes from the shock of the brightness. Rikku walked slowly outside, and looked around her. She and Gippal were on the outside perimeter of Bevelle.

Rikku looked behind her from where she and Gippal had just emerged. She could see the giant towers and pillars of Bevelle's palace buildings towering over the huge wall that surrounded the entire city. Rikku heard a loud whirring to her right, and turned to see Gippal approaching a small airship.

"Gippal!" Rikku yelled, as she ran towards the hovering vehicle. "What are you doing!"

"Princess, don't you ever want to escape? Even if just for a day?"

"What? Your meeting Gippal. No! Don't!" Rikku reached out and grabbed the back of Gippal's shirt as he tried to board the airship. Gippal turned back to Rikku and looked her in the eyes.

"Short Stuff, you are my bodyguard, so you have to stay with me. Well, I am getting on this airship. I'm getting away from all of this for a day or so. I'm escaping. You can come with me if you want, or you can stay out here. Either way, I am going."

"Gippal, why? You are such an important person here now. This isn't like the old days. You can just run away like you did back at Home."

"I'm tired of all the bullshit Rikku." Gippal said loudly. "They want me to meet this girl. To marry her. Fine, I am willing to do that. For my people, I would give my life. But before I do, I want one more taste of the freedom I used to have. One more time to feel like I don't have a care in this fucking world. You should understand that feeling. Your freedom was taken away the moment you became Yuna's guardian. But you did it. It didn't matter. You did it for Yuna."

Rikku looked into Gippal's face, his mouth twisted into a frown. Rikku noticed he looked tired, older. Not the usual Gippal. She sighed deeply. "Where are we going then Gippal?"

Gippal smiled at her and offered her his hand. He hoisted her inside the airship and sat down behind the controls. "Wherever we want." He grinned as Rikku felt the airship lurch forward and take off into the blue sky.

**Meanwhile**

"Gippal! Come on man! 30 minutes and the Praetor will be here!" Baralai pounded on Gippal's bedroom door. "Gippal!" he yelled loudly again. He reached down and turned Gippal's doorknob, and was surprised that Gippal's usually locked door opened.

"Hmm.." Baralai walked into Gippal's large room, and approached his neatly made bed. He spotted a piece of white paper pinned to Gippal's pillow. Baralai grabbed it and read its contents:

_Nooj and Baralai,_

_Went for one last hurrah. One last taste of freedom. Don't worry, I have Cid's girl with me. The brave bodyguard…ha! You guys cover for me. (You know you can handle it, you've done it in the past.) I will be back soon._

_Gippal_

"Damn it!" Baralai sighed as he took the note quickly to Nooj.

**Meanwhile**

Rikku felt a forward jolt as the airship Gippal was piloting came to a stop and landed. She got up from her seat and cracked her back. She must've fallen asleep during the ride.

"Where are we Gippal?" Rikku rubbed her eyes as she approached the front windows of the airship and looked outside. Desert as far as she could see. "Bikanel? We're in Bikanel? Why?"

Gippal stood up from the pilot's seat and stretched. "Because Princes, I want to visit my old friends and check out the excavations." Gippal grabbed two duffle bags from the back of the ship and tossed one to Rikku.

"Urf! Gippal what is this?"

"Your stuff. I packed it and put it here because I knew that you couldn't resist my charm, and persuasiveness, and you would be compelled to come along with me." Gippal laughed as he walked past Rikku, and thumped her on her arm.

"You are such an idiot!" Rikku yelled at him as she ran after Gippal, who had exited the airship. The two started towards the excavation site in the distance.

**Meanwhile**

"What was he thinking?" Nooj shouted angrily. "We have the Praetor of New Yevon and his daughter scheduled to arrive any minute, and Gippal decides that now would be a good time for a mini-vacation!"

Paine, Yuna, and Baralai all stood around Nooj who held the note Gippal had left.

"And what made Rikku decide to go with him?" Yuna wondered out loud.

"I'm sure Gippal dragged her along so he could have someone to tease constantly." Paine said quietly. "The important matter now, though, is what do we tell the Praetor and his daughter."

"We don't tell them the truth, that's for sure." Baralai said.

"We tell them that Gippal is sick, in bed, and he's not to be disturbed. Tell all attendants not to go into Gippal's room. And we apologize. Profusely." Nooj said, as he tore up the note that Gippal wrote. "Gippal's going to owe us big time."

**Meanwhile**

"Nhadala! Muhk desa hu caa!" (Long time no see!) Gippal ran up to Nhadala and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Gippal! What a greeting! It's been almost a year since your last visit!"

"Well, that's why I've come back. I miss this place. I've even brought a luggage girl here with me."

Gippal turned to show Nhadala Rikku, but didn't see her behind him. He heard Nhadala laugh. "Is that your luggage girl over there?"

Gippal turned to his right and saw Rikku surrounded by 15 workers, all men, and all flirting shamelessly with Rikku. Nhadala noticed a slight glint in Gippal's eye.

"Jealousy?" She thought as she watched Gippal's jaw clench at the sound of Rikku's laughter. Nhadala, thinking that Gippal was about to go and pound on 15 guys, thought she'd better break things up. "Ymm nekrd kioc! Pylg du fung! Ed'c hud mega oui ryjah'd caah y kenm pavuna." (All right guys! Back to work! It's not like you haven't seen a girl before.)

The men all grumbled, some of them making comments in Al Bhed.

Rikku finally got to come over to where Gippal and Nhadala stood. "Nhadala! How have you been!" Rikku greeted the Al Bhed woman happily.

"I'm great Rikku! So I hear that you are Gippal's luggage girl?"

"Puh! I'm his bodyguard. I would never carry that great oaf's luggage. He had one suitcase just for his hair products!"

Nhadala laughed at Gippal who stood next to Rikku with his arms crossed. Gippal knew that Nhadala would start her wise-cracks at any moment, so he decided to change the subject.

"Nhadala, how about you show us to our sleeping quarters, and then take me on a tour of the place. I want to see the kinds of progress and changes that have been made here."

"Of course, you two follow me. I'll show you to your tents. It'll be nice to have some company around, other than a bunch of workers." Nhadala motioned for Rikku and Gippal to follow her.

Rikku caught up with Gippal and whispered, "Spend the night! Gippal! What are you thinking? Don't you realize that we are in the middle of the desert? What are you planning on doing out here?"

"Relax, Princess. I'm covered back in Bevelle. We are here to enjoy the beautiful weather, the great scenery. Speaking of beautiful weather.." Gippal winked at Rikku, and then turned his back on her. Rikku heard a noise behind her, and turned and saw a huge sand storm approaching them. Rikku turned her back as Gippal had done, and shielded her eyes. The sand surrounded them just as they reached the sleeping quarters.

"Oui yna ehcyha." (You are insane.) She said to Gippal as she ran to catch up with Nhadala. Gippal laughed loudly as he watched Rikku whisper something to Nhadala, and the ladies start to laugh.

**Meanwhile**

Nooj and Baralai waited at the front gates of the main palace in Bevelle. They watched as two figures approached in the distance surrounded by numerous attendants.

"Here we go." Baralai said quietly as Praetor Jovich and his daughter finally arrived.

"Welcome to Bevelle Praetor Jovich and Miss Elisa. I assume your trip was fine?. I am Nooj, a Master of the Hope of Spira, and this is a fellow Master, Baralai."

Praetor Jovich looked down at the two men with his coal black eyes. "The trip was good gentlemen." He finally said in a deep, gritty voice. "As you know, this is my daughter Elisa."

Nooj and Baralai both shook hands with the very elegant, beautiful daughter of the Praetor. She had dark red hair, which was very curly, and piled high on her head. It was held securely by diamond-studded barrettes. She was a tall girl, and held herself very primly. She looked to be around Rikku's age.

"It is nice to meet both of you gentlemen." Her light blue eyes glanced into Nooj and Baralai's as she spoke in her quiet, yet clear voice.

"The pleasure is all ours Miss Elisa."

"Praetor Jovich looked around behind Nooj and Baralai. "I am confused. Was the other Master not supposed to be here today to greet my daughter and I? His name is Gippal, correct?"

"That is correct Praetor Jovich, but I must apologize on his behalf. Gippal is very ill today. He is resting in his private quarters. He sent Baralai and myself here to greet you instead, and wishes to express his deepest apologies for not being here himself. He knows how important this meeting was with you and your daughter, and if he could've been here, he would have definitely been. For now, he will remain in his chambers until he is feeling better, and you and your daughter are welcome to stay in Bevelle as long as you wish. We have your rooms ready. The finest in the palace."

Nooj took a deep breath after the long explanation he just gave, and waited for the Praetor's answer.

Praetor Jovich ran his hand through his graying moustache, and seemed to reflect on Nooj's story for a few minutes. Finally he spoke up. "That is fine, Master Nooj. Elisa and I will stay here until Master Gippal is feeling better. The arrangement between he and my daughter is of the utmost importance. Please let Master Gippal know that we both wish for his state of health to return to normal as soon as possible."

"We will let Gippal know Praetor. And thank you for understanding. Please, follow the attendants here, and they will show you to your room. We have a wonderful dinner waiting for you once you are settled."

Baralai showed Praetor Jovich and Elena through the front doors of the main hall, and watched as the attendants showed them up the lift and out of sight.

"Gippal is one lucky bastard." Nooj said quietly.

"Why is that? Because he is marrying a beautiful girl?" Baralai replied, smiling.

"No, because he has friends like us." Nooj said with a slight smile on his face.

**End of Chapter 5**

I would again like to say thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I already have almost all of chapter 6 written, so that should be up within the next week! Please read and review!

Thanks Everyone!


	6. You call this a vacation?

I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews of my last chapter! I really really really appreciate it! Here's Chapter 6 for everyone! Hope you guys enjoy! And please, Read and Review!

**Chapter 6**

Rikku sat at a large, square table surrounded by laughing, drinking Al Bhed men. She was in a spacioius tent that was the makeshift dining area for the Bikanel Excavation crew. Rikku was exhausted. Earlier that day, after she and Gippal had gotten settled in their sleeping areas, Nhadala had taken them on a very long, detailed tour of the Bikanel Excavation site.

Gippal had actually been very serious throughout the tour, just as if he was back to just being the Leader of the Machine Faction. Well, he was serious throughout most of the tour. He did, at one point, find it necessary to shove Rikku into the oasis pool. Rikku had been peering into the pool at a small fish swimming around, when suddenly she felt herself being shoved into the clear, blue water. She emerged from the pool with a gasp to see Gippal standing at the edge of the pool laughing.

Rikku trudged out of the pool, soaked from head to toe, and was so angry with Gippal that she didn't say a word to him for the rest of the day. She had gotten her revenge later, though, when she dumped her entire glass of ice water down the back of Gippal's shirt. She thought he was going to jump out of his skin when the icy liquid hit his back, and seeped through his clothing.

"So, how do you like having to hang around Gippal all of the time Rikku?" Nhadala's words broke Rikku's thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh Gippal. Well, I guess I am just used to him by now. I've put up with him for so long anyways." Rikku looked down the table at Gippal who was busy telling the workers about one of his battles while he was trying out for the Crimson Squad. He had changed into a long-sleeved black button-up shirt, and white cotton pants. His sandaled feet were propped up on the table casually as he laughed, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"He is a handsome one though…isn't he?" Nhadala said to Rikku, when she noticed the girl eyeing Gippal.

"Yes….he is…" Rikku said quietly. "What? Uhh…I mean….Nhadala!"

Nhadala laughed at Rikku's slip up. She whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Rikku shook her head trying to clear it. "Well, Gippal _is_ handsome." She thought. "Any girl can see that. But that doesn't mean that he still isn't an immature dork." Rikku stood up from her seat. "Nhadala, I'm going outside, it's too noisy in here.

She quickly exited the smoky tent into the cool desert night. The wind had died down, and a bright half moon provided just enough light for Rikku to see her surroundings. She walked towards a nearby pool of water surrounded by a few palm trees about three hundred feet away from the hustle and bustle of the dining tent. Rikku just wanted peace and quiet for a little while. She took off her shoes and sat next to the pool, and dipped her feet into the soothing cool water.

"I can't believe I am following Gippal around while he prances around this place like a chocobo on crack." Rikku thought to herself, as she leaned back on her arms. "He'll never change. I can't believe he is actually thinking of marrying someone."

Suddenly a cool breeze blew through the desert, causing Rikku to shiver. She sat up and rubbed her hands against her arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps that had popped up on them. Out of the blue, Rikku felt a large blanket fall over her shoulders. She was startled, and looked up to see Gippal standing above her. His green eye glowed in the darkness.

"Cid's girl, don't you know that the desert may be scorching during the day, but it gets very cold at night. You _should_ know since the last time I checked you grew up in a desert…"

Rikku sighed quietly. She didn't feel like retaliating at Gippal's smart remark. She suddenly had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was out here, alone, with Gippal, who was looking down at her with a serious expression on his face.

"What are you doing out here anyways Princess? Don't you realize that your adoring public in the tent is missing you?"

Gippal plopped down next to Rikku, and she felt his arm brush against hers. He was sitting pretty close to her. He pulled off his sandals, and dug his feet down into the cool sand. Rikku didn't dare look Gippal in the eye. She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She could sense his emerald eye looking at her.

Finally she spoke quietly. "I'm just out here thinking Gippal. The tent was too noisy and too stuffy. I needed some fresh air."

Gippal took a deep breath, and laid back in the sand, folding his hands behind his head. He looked into the sky and smiled a little. "You know, when I was younger, I would sneak out of my room back at Home late at night, and just run through the desert, trying to catch up with the moon. I remember, my mother telling me that if you ran fast enough, you could touch the moon and have any wish you wanted granted."

Rikku looked over at Gippal, who was staring up at the beautiful half moon. He reached his hand towards the sky, and seemed to brush his fingers over the beautiful lunar silhouette. "Stupid, I guess. I was a stupid kid, thinking I could do something like that."

Rikku looked at Gippal's handsome profile in the moonlight. "What would you have wished for? If you did touch the moon?"

Gippal brought his arm down slowly and draped it across his chest. "I would have wished to have one more moment with my mother. Just one more moment to tell her I loved her. Never happened though Princess…Things like that just don't happen in real life."

Gippal rolled over to face Rikku and propped his head up with his arm. Rikku was looking into the sky again, counting the many stars that surrounded the moon. After a while of silence, Rikku turned to Gippal with wide eyes.

"Gippal, why are you getting married to a girl you have never met? I just don't understand how you can do it. Don't you want to marry someone because you love them?"

Gippal was taken aback by Rikku's sudden question. He didn't exactly know how to answer her. "Well, umm…" he sat up and brushed the sand from his arms before continuing. "Cid's girl, I never really thought about marriage at all before this whole thing happened. I am going to do this for my…our…people."

Rikku looked into Gippal's face and saw a shadow fall over it. Nervousness? Sadness? Rikku wasn't sure. She did know that she was feeling queasiness in her stomach. Rikku wrapped the blanket that Gippal had given her tighter around her shoulders. She felt sorry for this man who was sitting next to her. All his life he had endured hardships. From losing his parents at a young age, to the tragedy of the Crimson Squad, to now this whole situation. Now he was going to sacrifice his entire future for the safety of his people.

Gippal looked over at Rikku who reached up and wiped her cheek. He leaned in closer to her to see tears running down her cheeks. "Rikku. What is the matter?"

Suddenly, he felt the small girl's arms wrap around his neck. Gippal's eye opened wide, surprised at Rikku's surge of emotion. He had known her practically her whole life, and yet, he had never really been this close to her.

"Thank you Gippal. Thank you for doing something so selfless for our people." Gippal listened to her quiet words, and felt his pulse begin to quicken. He slowly put his arms around her back, and hugged her tightly. He felt her tears soak through his shirt.

"Rikku, don't cry. Please. Not over me. Not over this. I will marry this girl. I don't know her. I don't even know if I can make myself love her. But it is worth it, to never have to hear of another attack on our people again."

Rikku rested her head on Gippal's shoulder. She never realized how mature Gippal could actually be. She felt her heart beating quickly. What was this she was feeling? She felt so comfortable in this man's arms. Could she actually have feelings for Gippal! Even if she did have any kind of feelings for Gippal, she couldn't let them show. Not when Gippal was getting married soon.

She finally released herself from their hug and got up slowly. "Gippal, I hope you are happy with this girl. You deserve happiness for what you are doing."

Gippal stood up and attempted to put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku backed up slowly, though, and quickly turned and ran back towards camp.

Gippal bent down and picked up the blanket that Rikku had left on the ground. He swung it over his shoulder. "Damn it." He swore to himself as he watched Rikku's form disappear into her tent.

**The Next Day**

Rikku awoke from her restless sleep to hear Gippal's voice shouting orders at workers, and the whirring of an airship engine. Suddenly Nhadala stuck her head into Rikku's tent. "Rikku! Get up! Gippal's getting ready to leave!"

Rikku jumped out of bed. "Well tell him I said 'thanks for letting me know'!" Rikku started to gather her things quickly. Five minutes later she emerged from her tent, her thief dressphere equipped, and her hair disheveled. She spotted Gippal loading some machina parts onto their airship.

"Hey Cid's girl, nice of you to join the party."

Rikku handed her things to a nearby worker to load onto the ship. "Well thanks soooo much for letting me know you were getting ready to leave!"

"Aww Princess, you looked so peaceful this morning. Your arm draped over the bed. The lovely sounds of your snoring. The drool on your pillow." A couple workers who were loading parts near Gippal chuckled to themselves, but quickly stopped when Rikku gave them a glare.

She was slightly confused at Gippal's behavior towards her. He was acting like his old self again, even though last night he was as serious as Rikku had ever seen him. She didn't have time to work things out in her mind, though, as workers quickly moved her out of the way to finish loading up the airship.

"Gippal, what is all this? Machina Parts? Why are you loading them onto the airship?"

"We're doing a little delivery work Princess. Djose Temple is where we are heading. And then it is back to Bevelle." Nhadala approached Gippal with a comsphere. She whispered into his ear, and Gippal took the comsphere into his tent.

When he arrived inside the tent, he shut the flaps down quickly and put the comsphere up to his ear, and heard Nooj's voice loudly.

"Gippal! What the hell do you think you are doing? When will you be back?"

"Well Nooj, it took you longer than I thought to track me down."

"I shouldn't have had to track you down in the first place Gippal!"

"Oh Noojie-Woojie, don't worry. The Princess and I will be back in less than 24 hours. Are the 'Guests of Honor' there yet?" Gippal rolled his eyes. Good thing the comsphere was audio only, and not video too.

"They're here Gippal. Arrived on time yesterday. They are doing nothing but waiting on you. We told them that you were very ill in your room. The Praetor isn't stupid, though, he won't wait much longer. Don't mess this up."

"Alright, Alright. We are heading back. Tell the Praetor to keep his panties on."

"Just get here Gippal." Nooj said as the comsphere convo ended abruptly. Gippal sighed as he walked slowly out of the tent. "Time to get back to reality." He thought.

**Later on**

Rikku sat at the control panel on the airship that Gippal was piloting and sighed quietly. She looked over at him. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, concentrating on the horizon. He hadn't said much to her since they had taken off. It almost seemed like his cheerful spirit had disappeared since he knew that he was to be returning to Bevelle soon..

Rikku had wanted to say numerous times, "Let's just keep going Gippal! We don't have to go back to Bevelle!" Rikku knew that Gippal would never do that though. He had made a promise, and she knew that if there was one thing Gippal was good at, it was keeping his word.

Almost as if Gippal could feel Rikku looking at him, he turned and looked into her eyes. Rikku felt her pulse quicken, and she swiftly broke his gaze, and pretended to take immense interest in the navigational screen in front of her. Rikku now knew that she was having romantic feelings towards Gippal, but there was a lot of confusion mixed with those feelings. She knew she could never let Gippal see that she had these feelings.

For one thing, she was his hired bodyguard, and bodyguards did not have romantic relationships with their clients. Rikku was hired to do a job, and she was going to do it to the best of her ability. And for another thing, Gippal was engaged.

Suddenly the airship came to a stop. Rikku looked out the front windows to see the electrified Djose Temple, and a dark gray sky that surrounded it. It looked as if it was going to pour rain any minute.

"Come on Princess, wake up. Time to move this machina." Gippal stood up and stretched.

Rikku jumped up from her seat and followed Gippal outside. The were greeted by numerous Al Bhed, all shaking Gippal's hand, and patting Rikku on the shoulder.

After the excitement had died down, Gippal stood on the airship's cargo dock, and yelled, "Ymm nekrd oui Al Bhed tukc! Fa haat du kad du fung! E'ja kud haf machina!" (All right you Al bhed dogs! We need to get to work! I've got new machina!)

The workers all buzzed with excitement. They all followed their leader, who was acting like he had never been away. Rikku smiled a little as she watched Gippal flash everyone a grin, and begin to hand out boxes of machina parts to the various workers. Rikku decided to stand to the side, out of all the excitement. She had a headache anyways.

Rikku was suddenly startled by a bolt of lightning flashing across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Then the sky opened up and the rain came down in sheets. Al Bhed workers scrambled everywhere, trying to get the valuable machina parts into the temple. Rikku could barely see through the rain, but she could hear Gippal shouting orders in Al Bhed in the distance. Another bolt of lighting lit up the darkened area, and Rikku saw Gippal handing the remaining machina parts to a worker, then Gippal took off running into Djose Temple to escape the pounding rain.

"Hey wait up!" Rikku yelled. She ran quickly towards the entrance of Djose Temple. Right before she reached the front door, she stepped into a small hole that was filled with water, and fell forwards, bumping her head hard, into the side of the stairs. Rikku's eyes glazed over as everything went black.

**Later that Night**

"I don't know…..What am I….Yes I realize I was supposed to be back…but there was….."

Rikku heard a deep voice trailing in and out of her consciousness. She opened her eyes slightly to see Gippal's blurry form standing at the door of the room she was in. He looked as if he was speaking into a comsphere.

Rikku sat upright quickly and the room began to spin. "Oogh….where am I?"

She looked down to find herself sitting on a large bed, covered by a soft blue down blanket.

"Princess, you are such a klutz." Gippal had finished his conversation, and was now standing next to the bed she lay in.

"Where am I?" She asked again, looking around the large room.

"You're in my room Princess. Remember? Djose Temple? Machina Parts? You fall down go boom?"

Rikku looked up at Gippal, who was grinning. "Well, I don't see what you find so funny. That fall really hurt!" Rikku rubbed the small bump that had formed on the side of her head. "Owwie! Who were you talking to?"

Gippal sighed. "I was talking to Nooj. Telling him what had happened to you, and telling him that we would be delayed coming back to Bevelle."

Gippal went over to his dresser and began to search through his drawers. He finally pulled out a large white t-shirt and a pair of old sweat pants. He tossed them to Rikku.

"Here blondie, throw these on. They may be a little big, but they will do for the night. Besides, anything will be better than what you have on. Your clothes are soaked, and covered in mud." Gippal pointed to Rikku's colorful scarf and her shoes that were in a pile on the floor.

Rikku suddenly realized she was lying in Gippal's bed! She felt under the cover she had draped over herself, and was thankful to feel her bikini top, and skirt were still on her. They were very cold and wet, though.

"Were staying the night here?" She practically yelled at Gippal, who was again searching through his drawers.

"Yes, Princess, we have no choice. I don't know if you noticed, but there is a huge storm outside. I'm not flying through that. Besides you've been out for hours. It's almost midnight. Too late to fly back anyways." Gippal pulled out a pair of black shorts and went behind a small curtained area in the corner of the room.

Rikku heard him shuffling around, and knew that he was changing out of his clothes.

"What is he going to do? Sleep in the bed with me?" Rikku jumped quickly out of the bed, her head still hurting. Gippal emerged from behind the curtain, and Rikku's eyes widened.

"What's the matter Princess? Never seen a guy with his shirt off?" Gippal had nothing on but the black shorts he had thrown on. His tan, muscular body was picture perfect. He walked over to his dresser, and threw his clothes in a pile on the floor with Rikku's scarf and shoes.

He looked over at Rikku, who was still gaping at him. "Princess, you are filthy. Go and change over there. There's a wash bin behind the curtain too. Wash your face and arms off."

"Gippal! What are you thinking? This isn't some sort of slumber party! Isn't there another room I could stay in? Or a room you could go to? I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

Gippal laughed loudly, the muscles in his stomach rippling. "Cid's girl. Come on! Do you really think I would want to sleep in the same room as you if I had a choice? There are no other rooms in this temple that aren't filled to the brim with machina or machina parts. Even the two spare bedrooms are full of shit. Of course, you could sleep in the worker's quarters. I'm sure they would love to have your company." Gippal winked at Rikku.

"Great. Just Great. Well I will just sleep…on the floor." Rikku went behind the curtain where Gippal had changed, and pulled off her dirty bikini top and her skirt. She took the washcloth from the washbasin that was behind the curtain, and dipped it in the basin's warm water. She ran the cloth over her face and body, washing away the dried muddy water that had caked her skin. She felt her hair, and decided that she could do nothing about that. She would have to shower when she got back to Bevelle. She threw on the t-shirt, and slipped into the sweats Gippal had given her. Both of them were too big for her, but they would do just for the night. At least they covered her body, and right now she needed warmth. The cold rain from outside had chilled her to the bone.

When she emerged from behind the curtain, she saw that Gippal was laying the blanket on the floor beside the bed, and he was throwing a couple of pillows on the floor. Rikku breathed deeply as she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. How the black shorts he wore brought out the deep golden color in his skin, and left little to her imagination, which was running wild at the moment.

She walked slowly over to where Gippal was, and grabbed one of the pillows on the floor, and began to fluff it. She knew that she would need it to be as comfy as possible since she was lying on the hard floor. She put the pillow down, and started to lie on the floor when Gippal said, "Princess, what are you doing? That's my spot, get up on the bed."

Rikku looked up at Gippal who was holding a black sheet, most likely to cover himself with.

"Wha? Gippal, this is your bed. You should sleep there."

Gippal took a deep breath, and grabbed Rikku gently by the arm, practically lifting her up from the floor and shoving her into the bed.

"Oh Princess, I insist. Wouldn't want you reporting back to daddy, that I treated you like a commoner!" Gippal laughed as he plopped himself down on the floor and covered up with the black sheet. "Be a doll, though, and turn off the light switch. I'm beat."

He grinned up at Rikku who just sat on his bed giving him an evil glare.

"Do you always have to make such stupid comments?" She said loudly, jumping up, and pulling up the sweats he had given her. They had almost slipped to her ankles as she walked over to the light switch and flicked it. The entire room was engulfed in darkness, and Rikku was glad for this. She didn't want Gippal to see the smile on her face as she got back into his bed, and snuggled down into the soft covers.

**End of Chapter 6**

Well, I am almost done with the next chapter, and I was really having a hard time writing a little snippet of it….

Can you guys give me your opninon? A scene in my next chapter was becoming a little graphic (sexually I mean) Not TOO graphic now….just a little more than I've written in a story before…I must've written and re-written it about 10 times! I can't decide if I want a scene like that in this story, or if I should keep the innocence. (because this story is pretty innocent so far) What do you guys think?

And thanks again for the reviews! You are all AWESOME!


End file.
